


Stoned

by Drizzerey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marijuana, One Shot, Short, bad day, technically not in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzerey/pseuds/Drizzerey
Summary: Hanzo is having a bad day, thankfully McCree is ready to help him out with it.





	Stoned

**Author's Note:**

> If you have issues with pot, I suggest not reading. I'm not promoting pot really, but when I did smoke, this is why I smoked, and I wish I had a friend like McCree to smoke with, cause I hated smoking with the people who smoked, cause they were jerks. This is also something I never see people use pot this way in stories, as just something to relax, calm down and just be. When I smoked by myself I would just fall asleep, and I hate that, I don't want to sleep, I just don't want to be overwhelmed with a bad day or breakdown. That is why I wrote this, to sort of do a wish fulfillment thing in writing McCree the way I wish my friends were like when high and to show there are very fluffy and fun ways to use pot then just a ooh, drug use -.-

Today was a bad day. Hanzo felt it the moment he woke up, and everything just led to it. His aim has been off all day, not enough for anyone to actually notice but Hanzo notices, his arrows not hitting dead center like he means them too, but off the dead center. 

Then there were all the little things that followed. It was his turn to cook and for once he could not make the blasted food work for him. Mei had to come and help him with rice. Rice! Of all things he could mess up, rice! This just further irritated him that when things continued to not go his way he could not seem to handle it right. Like the machines he usually trained on would break down the second he touched them.

He should have seen it coming a mile away. But when his brother approached to make sure he was alright his reality came crashing down and all he saw was that hated day that he would give anything to take back. All the little things compiled until it all just instantly led back to a moment he wished he could make up for but knowing he never could.

Hanzo had no idea how long he had been standing there staring wide eyed at his brother, but it was enough to make him even more concerned. “Hanzo?” He asked and Hanzo snapped out of his trance, but the damage was done, just like with Genji.

His beloved brother, torn to pieces, heavily scarred in what flesh he still possessed. Never able to be the same as what he was. There was no taking back what he had done, and he continues to just ruin everything. “I’m fine, I have to go.” He says stiffly and essentially running back to his room.

His thoughts are spiralling fast, and he trembles as he struggles to type on his com to McCree. He manages to get out bad day, and almost immediately McCree responds Got it, hang on, I’ll be there in a jif.’ 

They had worked out a buddy system. When they both admitted to getting out of control bad days, they offered to lend a hand to the other if they needed it. McCree got them usually out of nowhere in the middle of the night like a shot or nightmare. Usually he couldn’t sleep but when Hanzo would help him he was easy to soothe, just needed to be reminded of where he was and that he wasn’t alone. It still took a few hours to console him but Hanzo didn’t mind.

Jesse had a far more creative method to help Hanzo out. It took a few moments longer than Hanzo thought it should take but when he heard the knock on the door an answered to see McCree with an armful of stuff he saw why. “What is all this?”

“This is the care package!” Jesse smiled gleefully. “I got somethin’ that is guaranteed to make that bad day go away.” 

Normally Jesse distracted him, though the last few times had been difficult to do so. Hanzo had too much focus and once the core of his bad day came to his attention he couldn’t let it go. The last time Jesse had mentioned he had a great idea and he would be ready for the next one.

McCree pulled out of a box, a joint and Hanzo gave him an unimpressed look. “Trust me, when was the last time you smoked?” 

“That? I suppose a decade at least.” Hanzo admitted, still feeling the anxiety welling in his gut and the dark cloud storming behind his eyes.

“Perfect, so be careful you’ll probably cough alot, I got some real good stuff.” Jesse put the joint in his mouth and lit it, taking gentle puffs before sucking the smoke in and holding, he handed it to Hanzo when it was fully lit.

Hanzo took it with a shrug, what the hell? As McCree was slowly letting the smoke out Hanzo took a few pulls and tried to hold it but it hit him harder then he was expecting and he was coughing. “I tried ta warn ya.” Jesse chuckled, rubbing his back and patting it to help ease him. “Try some water.” 

Taking a second to compose himself he took the water and nearly choked on it as his throat protested what he took in. He was about to tell McCree off when suddenly the cloud was gone, his anxiety felt like it never existed and he wanted very much to lie down. “Huh… “ Hanzo seemed a bit dazed and Jesse seemed startled at how quickly he fell to his futon.

“Woe there partner!” Jesse chuckled helping ease the man down. “Yeah it’s been awhile for you.”

It has, Hanzo had vague memories of smoking in college, it was not near as enjoyable. The people he smoked with made fun of him for being such a lightweight, putting on movies that were far too complicated even when sober and talking politics. He was still relaxed but he couldn’t just be.

“Alright, how’s about we watch a nice feel good movie eh?” Jesse asked as he pulled up Athena’s movie library. Once he had picked out the movie he settled down to the floor. “Mind if I sit with’cha?” 

Not quite able to form coherent words he just mumbled and shrugged. Waving McCree and making an attempt to move but he didn’t get far. Jesse laughed. “Here, let me situate ya, there we go.” He put Hanzo so he was leaning against Jesse who lounged at an angle beside him, using Hanzo’s desk to support his back and allowing Hanzo to rest his head on the man’s thighs. “Comfy?” 

“Hmm, yes… “ Hanzo said, actually rather comfy. Jesse reached over and grabbed the bag he had been neglecting. 

“If you get hungry, I got some goodies here for ya.” He kept the bag in Hanzo’s reach and Hanzo glanced at it to see a package of store bought sushi poking out as well as some other Japanese snacks and soda.

The movie came on and it was mostly silent aside from music, cartoon characters moving and dancing to the orchestra. 

It was the most comfortable and relaxed Hanzo had ever felt, he pulled his hair from it’s bun and just let the music wash over him and settle into the warmth that was McCree, eventually he did get the munchies and started digging into the rest of McCree’s care package. When the movie was over and Jesse had asked if he wanted to watch another he put on another simple cartoon that was just nice to listen to and watch.

“Thank you.” Hanzo sighed enjoying for the first time his high and forgetting about the dark clouds in his head or the anxiety curling in his stomach. It was gone as far as he was concerned. Everything was alright.

“No problem sugar.” Jesse smiled, seemingly content to be Hanzo’s pillow and kept putting on more and more feel good movies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I wrote this awhile ago and it kinda got buried under all fic ideas before I could post it so I might have forgotten till now.


End file.
